Time Heals All
by OneDayI'llFigureItOut
Summary: Abuse doesn't just disappear. It lingers, festers, and poisons thoughts, relationships, and hope. Megumi knows this all too well.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Heals All**

**~.~**

"My my, what a lovely lady you are, my dear," said Gensai-sensei, smiling genially up at the newly-arrived Megumi Takani. "You make even the most confident of men self-conscious, Takani-san. I'm ashamed to say I'm standing before you in my very best."

_You're lucky you're pleasing to the eye, Megumi. I'd have kept you locked away otherwise._

Megumi forced a light chuckle. "You've nothing to be ashamed of, Gensai-sensei."

Both doctors heard a scoff and turned to look at the child standing next to the red-haired samurai. His spiky hair fell into his eyes, as he glared up at the elderly man. "Quit flirting, old man," Yahiko growled. "She wants to be your assistant. Not your woman."

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, mortified. Reaching back, she clocked him in the back of the head. "Speak with respect!"

"I'll be respectful when the old man quits acting like an idiot!" he yelled back, rubbing his head with both hands. Kaoru exploded in response and chased Yahiko away from the clinic and back toward the dojo, their screams heard long after they'd disappeared from view.

Kenshin looked back to the doctors and laughed nervously. "This one apologizes. Once they get started, it's hard for them to calm down. Isn't that right Sano?" he asked, looking desperately to the fish-bone-chewing giant behind him for confirmation.

Sagara finally turned his attention from the garden bed. Megumi dropped her gaze away as he grunted in affirmation. ("They're idiots," he mumbled.")

_You can run, I suppose, my dear. Not that it'll do you any good. You'll be turned away from everyone's door. No one wants an opium witch in their home._

Gensai-sensei placed both hands on his belly and laughed. "Don't worry, Kenshin. No harm done," he reassured him. Giving his attention back to Megumi, he said, "I'd be more than happy to have an assistant. I'm getting old and my patients run me ragged. You can begin tomorrow!"

True gratitude inflated Megumi's heart until she felt she'd burst. Bending herself nearly in half, she said, "Thank you very much, Gensai-sensei. I will be here first thing."

~.~

Kenshin and Sagara walked with a hesitantly hopeful Megumi to her new home later that evening once everything had been finalized. Just before she opened her door she stopped and turned back to the men behind her. Kenshin looked at her expectantly, with a pleasant smile on his face; Sagara stared over her shoulder, his jaw clenching and relaxing repeatedly.

Humiliation lit her cheeks on fire. "I can never fully express my gratitude to you all," she began quietly, bowing low. "You've done me a great service, and I'm-," she swallowed thickly, "indebted to you. Should you need anything, never hesitate to call."

_I saved your life, and now I own you.  
><em>

Sagara snorted. "Don't hold your breath." Turning on his heel, he marched into the night with hands casually in his pockets.

Megumi sucked in a quiet, pained breath, her eyes falling to her feet. She deserved that. An awkward silence fell between the warrior and doctor.

"Give him time Takani-san," Kenshin finally said, drawing Megumi's attention to his sad smile. "He's not cruel. He's just hurt."

She nodded because it was expected of her. Kenshin spoke more kindness to her, because it was expected of him, and they both parted ways—Kenshin back to Kaoru and Yahiko, and Megumi to nobody and nothing.

Entering her bedroom, Megumi collapsed to her futon, curled beneath her blankets, and wept silently.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This is just a little something to get me used to writing Rurouni Kenshin again. I wrote his stuff years ago on another account, but I'd only recently realized how much I enjoyed this series.

For this little mini-series I wanted it to focus on Megumi growing closer to the Kenshin-gumi (especially Sanosuke cause I love their relationship :D) while healing from the effects being enslaved to Kanryuu had on her (because I really doubt _all_ he had her do was make opium). I don't plan on getting too graphic. This will be challenging as I've very rarely written from the perspective of a victim of abuse, not to mention I'm trying to keep each chapter below 1,000 words. There are many authors on this site that have performed this exercise, and I'm amazed at how wonderful and memorable a story can be with so few words. I doubt I can do that on my first story in this style, but I have high hopes! I'm taking a lot of liberties with this, but I'll try and follow the Rurouni timeline as closely as possible.

For those of you who are following me and have been sending me questions about Life After, I've recently changed my mind and have decided to continue it. The next chapter is nearly finished-it should be done either today or tomorrow. It's a bit of a doozy! Be patient with me please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Heals All**

**~.~**

Gensai-sensei's small clinic, starting early that morning, had been a whirl of movement and confusion, chatter and heat. The odors and aromas of medications and the human body hung heavily about their heads, dizzying the already off-balanced assistant. Patient after patient arrived, each with their own set of questions, requests, and symptoms. Each confused at the presence of this strange, dark-haired beauty. Though not enough to be deterred from their original errand.

Megumi had just shakily asked a woman how she was feeling when a short, stocky man corded with muscle approached from the corner of her eye. Sweat beaded at the nape of her neck as she turned toward the short, yet intimidating, man. "How can I help you," she mumbled, struggling to ignore the prickling of her back.

"I don't want _your_ help, Woman. Where is Gensai-sensei?" he demanded.

Swallowing thickly, Megumi looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "He's with another patient," she stammered. "If you don't—"

"Don't stand here and speak to me, you worthless girl. Get Gensai-sensei," he snarled, before leaving the young doctor rooted to her spot.

Megumi felt the pitying (_accusing?_) stares of those around her, and her skin heated in response. Lifting her chin with pseudo-confidence, Megumi left the entry room as audible whispers followed her.

_Who is she?_

_Where did she come from?_

_Why is she here?_

The clinic was small, with only a few patient rooms, a couple supply closets. and Gensai-sensei's personal quarters. It would have taken but a few moments to locate the aging doctor, only a couple minutes more to explain the patient's irritation, and even less to solve the issue. But, as Megumi opened the door to her hiding place, she realized she was in no state for the doctor to see her. Not if she wanted him to take her seriously.

The supply closet, aptly named, shut out any outside noise, allowing Megumi's rampant thoughts to settle to relative serenity. It was quiet and she was alone—a combination she'd grown familiar and comfortable with. It was there in that small room she allowed herself weakness. A couple lone tears broke free and made their way halfway down her cheek before she brushed them aside.

She hadn't anticipated this. The sheer number of patients in Gensai-sensei's care. Their curious (_hateful?_) stares. The open trust some had in her and the blatant suspicion of others. The crippling doubt she had in herself, in her ability to facilitate life instead of ushering death. She had known her dealings with that creature and his opium would corrupt, but she'd no idea the depths it would penetrate. Her very hands—the things that _make_ a doctor—couldn't be trusted, for they'd brought about the demise of so many others—could she really believe they could heal after so long being a merchant of death?

Revulsion battled fiercely with the compliance she'd worn like a shield for so long. Her very soul recoiled from the tasks she'd been forced in to, but her heart—long since battered and torn—sought the easy solace passivity had given her. It would be so much easier to succumb to its calloused iciness.

Suddenly, the door slid open behind her, startling the young doctor into turning. Gensai-sensei looked equally startled, but a genial smile soon replaced his shocked features. "Ah! Takani-san, you startled me, my dear. It simply wouldn't do for this doctor to have a heart attack, you know. Our patients would revolt!" he chuckled lightly.

Megumi was simply relieved she'd not been a weeping mess when he'd entered. Forcing away the constant guilt of his kindness, Megumi smiled tightly, "Forgive me, Gensai-sensei." He waved a hand dismissively, moving around her to grab a roll of bandages, so she continued. "Actually I'm glad you're here. There are a few patients waiting who are," she thought about the strong, irritable man, "anxious to see you. I'm afraid their rather unforthcoming with me, seeing as I'm a stranger. Seeing you will put a great many at ease."

Gensai-sensei clapped his forehead overdramatically. "Of course. I have been meaning to introduce you all morning. We've the most gossiping group of patients in all of Tokyo, so we need only do it once. They'll make sure the word spreads. Come, come, my girl," he said excitedly before heading quickly for the waiting room.

Megumi followed mindlessly behind him, her anxiety heightening at the thought of idle gossip surrounding her presence. What if word spread to the wrong ear? One who meant her harm? Even worse, what if an answering rumor revealed her sordid past to the public?

These thoughts carried her down the hallway and froze her in the entryway as Gensai-sensei made his introductions.

"This is Takani Megumi and she will be my assistant—"

Did that man look at her hatefully? Does he know what she's done?

"—from the Takani family in Aizu—"

That mother with her child. What would she do if she knew Megumi had stooped so low as to sell opium to a child younger than even the little one on her knees? That the woman doctor had killed children.

"—foreseeable future—"

They'll find out. They'll hate her. And then she'll be alone again, even more so than she already was.

"Thank you. I'll see you now, Hayashi-san," he finished cordially, patting Megumi kindly on the arm before heading back down the hallway.

The burly man from earlier rose swiftly to his feet. Megumi watched him apprehensively, expecting a hateful look of contempt, but instead found a face heavy with worry. He didn't even glance at Megumi as he passed.

There was a moment of silence before the patients began talking amongst themselves again, casting curious (_fearful?_) looks her direction. It took a great force of will for Megumi to move toward them, quietly resuming her questioning.

Just today. Just make it through today.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Heals All**

**~.~**

"Oh, you should have seen him, Takani-san! Of course his form and technique could use some work, but he truly has the heart for the Kamiya Kasshin style!"

Megumi lightly tittered at the exuberance of the Kamiya girl.

The sun had just risen to its peak when Megumi had spotted Kaoru and Kenshin in the market. They hadn't noticed her at first, and they were too far away for Megumi to catch their conversation, but judging from Kaoru's flailing gestures and Kenshin's sheepish posture, the handsome wanderer had done something to upset the little raccoon. Having known them for a couple weeks now, Megumi knew this to be a nearly daily occurrence, and thought little of it—merely continuing her casual perusal of the market (_they didn't really want to speak with her anyway)_.

It didn't take long for them to spot her, however (and really, Megumi doubted Kenshin hadn't noticed her), and even less time for them to invite her to lunch. Which is how Megumi came to find herself at the Akabeko, listening to the equally amusing and concerning tale of how Yahiko protected the honor of an Akabeko employee. Some girl by the name of Sanjo Tsubame. (_'I'll keep you safe my dear.' Oily touches, wandering hands._)

"He was very brave, that he was," Kenshin agreed serenely, a gentle smile softening his already soft features.

Tenderness quietly blossomed in her chest at his expression—even while she knew it to be false. One did not spend years with a man such as Shinomori Aoshi and not pick up on the subtleties of the human countenance. "I'm sure Yahiko-kun was," she said, pushing the food around on her plate (_Ragged, filthy, emaciated. Toothless mouths and rancid bodies. Hairless scalps, jaundiced skin_. _Weak pleas 'more, I need _more!) "I only wish I could have seen it." ('_Give them what they want, my lovely doctor.') _Megumi finally swallowed a mouthful of rice.

Kaoru spiraled into many assurances of wouldn't-that-have-been-wonderful's and don't-feel-bad's, and it was only a couple in before Megumi tuned her out and turned to begin flirting with the red-headed swordsmen. That shut the younger woman up and brought out her fierce temper, much to Megumi's amusement and Kenshin's embarrassment. He in turn ignored Megumi's advances, uttering heartfelt assurances in an effort to calm Kaoru down.

Megumi's stomach churned.

**~.~**

The sun had fallen below the horizon hours ago, quieting the few occupants in the clinic. Megumi kneeled in the front room, stitching one of the extra hakamas by candlelight while keeping an ear out for any signs of distress from the over-night patients.

It had only been a few days since Gensai-sensei assigned her the night shift—just to get her used to working alone—and she'd enjoyed it more than she'd anticipated. Gensei-sensei, having noticed how often she worked, half-joked about working herself to the bone before asking if she'd like some time off to get some rest. She'd been quick to assuage him of his worries, her excuse being she'd nothing else to occupy her time.

More work meant less sleep. Daytime terrors were easier to combat than the demons of her dreams.

"Where's the old man," a hard voice rang through the silence, startling Megumi.

Sanosuke Sagara's hulking form blocked the moonlight from the doorway, and Megumi's stomach dropped so hard it nearly hit the floor. "He's begun allowing me to run the clinic during the night," she said, finally able to scrape together a response.

He went to cross his arms, twitched, and then dropped them awkwardly at his sides. "Trusts you with his patients?" Suspicious. Always suspicious.

Ignoring the unspoken accusation, Megumi nodded to his hand, able to see its mangled form even in the dim candlelight. "Your hand is bleeding."

"It'll last till morning." Hard voice, condemning eyes. His judgment tore at her heart and exhausted her damaged spirit.

Megumi's shoulders sagged under the weight of his glare. "It looks painful, Sagara-san," she said tiredly. Phantom pain shot up her own arm at its grotesque shape. "Surely you can tolerate me long enough to fix it."

She hadn't expected him to stay. Not really. So when he hesitated only a moment before dropping in front of her with a "Hurry up," it was all she could do to stop her mouth from dropping. The little candle lit his face, not that it did much good. Megumi might as well have been staring at a statue.

"Just wrap it. I'll have Doc fix it in the morning."

Megumi often tried to read Sagara and usually quite successfully, as long as his attention was elsewhere. Deceit simply wasn't in his nature. Turn his eyes to her, however, and she'd find it impossible to meet his gaze. Tonight simply assured her of it. Shame kept her eyes downcast, most definitely, but pride steadied her hands. She would take his biting words and harsh judgments for she deserved them (_you deserve everything I'm giving you, lovely Megumi_), but never, _never_ would she let him see how it hurt.

The tension thickened as Megumi took his large calloused hand into her own. As quickly as possible—limiting the offensive skin-to-skin contact—Megumi rearranged his hand, cleaning and wrapping as she went. Her stomach coiled into tight knots, and she forced her shoulders to relax. Her heart pounded with something akin to fear, and she slowed her breathing ("_well, aren't we so _proud_. Even after all this time." More slow caresses, more deadly orders_).

He flexed his newly wrapped hand gently, and Megumi's sharp eyes caught his slight wince.

"Be sure to see Gensai-sensei as early as possible, and try not to use it the next few weeks. You could have lasting damage otherwise," she said dispassionately, watching him rise silently without sparing her a glance and head to the door.

Something fiery and forgotten flared for a moment. "You're welcome," she muttered.

His footsteps suddenly halted. "You don't deserve my thanks, Witch," he snarled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all your kind words! Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Heals All**

**~.~**

Megumi woke to bruised ribs as her heart pounded against its ivory cage. Used to waking to nightmare-induced panics, she swiftly threw back her blankets for movement chased away her demons more doggedly than any verbal comfort ever could. Her terror swiftly faded as she moved to her lantern, its light chasing away the lingering torment of her hidden shadows. At least until new morning horrors took their place.

Setting her light next to her mirror, Megumi sat heavily and glanced out to the dark indigo sky, the sun perhaps an hour away from making an appearance. With trembling lips and quaking shoulders, Megumi battled to keep her gaze away from her own reflection and toward the darkness of the window-hoping against hope she could begin her day without this repulsive pattern.

Sweat beaded on her twitching brow as she resisted ('_Look at yourself'_). Megumi closed her eyes and turned to face her reflection ('_Look!'_). Her eyes shot open, and hot tears filled and overflowed their boundaries.

'_Disgusting.'_

Her black hair twisted and knotted in a frizzy halo and fell in a convoluted mess to her lower back. Dried tear stains from her nightmares flaked away from her blotchy skin, and her puffy, red eyes only enhanced the deep purple circles that ran beneath them. Without the red paste, Megumi's lips paled, very nearly blending into the surrounding skin. When Megumi looked into her reflection a veritable skeleton stared back, grinning morbidly.

'_Hideous. Fix your face, you beast of a woman.'_

Unable to stop herself, Megumi watched her door fearfully, even while knowing she wouldn't be interrupted. That no one would burst through her door, demanding of her what she wasn't willing to give. She knew she could take her time, but she rushed to her cosmetics. He hated when she wasn't presentable.

~.~

The deep navy of the night sky had lightened into the crisp blue of morning as Megumi emerged from her home. Her thick, ebony locks fell beautifully across her shoulders and glistened in the sunlight. Flawless skin, reddened lips, and elegant brows complimented her radiant smile and quietly pleasant demeanor. In her perfection, she caught the attention of all passersby, male and female.

She exuded confidence and feminine appeal in its purest form. None would have guessed what transpired to reach that level of beauty. Looking into her eyes, no one could have known a knot in her hair caused a near breakdown. That a stubborn red patch at the tip of her chin shook her to the point of tears. That a torn nail could inspire such panic.

No. She was gorgeous. And people saw only what they wanted.

'_Beautiful.'_

_~.~_

As expected, Kenshin met Megumi at the door of the Kamiya dojo before she'd even a chance to knock.

"Megumi-dono," the wanderer smiled genially. "It's good to see you. Come in."

The doctor smiled at Kenshin and followed him inside, exchanging pleasantries all the while. The Kamiya residence was quieter than Megumi had ever encountered it, and warmth pooled in her chest at the realization she was alone with her samurai.

"Kaoru-dono and Yahiko-kun aren't here, I'm afraid. Your stuck with this one," he said, rubbing the back of his head self-deprecatingly. Megumi only waved away his words with barely hidden glee.

Ever polite, Kenshin poured them both a warm cup of tea, both secretly relieved they wouldn't have to subject themselves to the landlady's concoction. Conversation flowed easily and naturally, setting Megumi's spirit singing.

Before her sat a man who bore his dark sins with quiet strength and humility. Even with his wounded mind and heart, he smiled and poured out his life in the service of others, just as she was attempting to do herself. His tender gaze and forgiving nature drew her like a moth to the flame after so long being a victim of abuse of that hateful man, and she did precious little to resist her attraction.

Did he notice her hair?

Her smile?

Did he find her witty?

Beautiful?

She could only hope.

An hour or two passed with neither Kaoru nor Yahiko arriving, and Megumi knew she was beginning to overstay her welcome, though she knew Kenshin wouldn't even allude to it. Kenshin walked her to the front gate just as was expected, and Megumi left him sputtering and red in her wake after coyly kissing his cheek.

The sun shone brightly as she made her way back to the clinic, feeling light despite what occurred that morning, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are life! Keep em coming!

Also, something just to clarify, anything in italics is a reference to the abuse Megumi was victim to. If its in quotes its the direct words of Kanryuu (that a**hole!). If its not in quotes, it can be generalized as her low self-esteem. The crap she tells herself as a direct consequence of Kanryuu's abuse.


End file.
